Diario de un General
by Virgo-Ignis
Summary: Hola estimado lector! En éste fic voy a reflejar al lado más humano del General Sephiroth, su ascenso y su caída, mediante sus reflexiones y notas hechas en su espacio privado. Trato de dar el punto de vista de Sephiroth sobre el mundo, ya que en Crisis Core lo pintan como alguien satisfecho con lo que es.
1. Capítulo 1- Día: mi cumpleaños

Hola estimado lector! En éste fic voy a reflejar al lado más humano del General Sephiroth, su ascenso y su caída, mediante sus reflexiones y notas hechas en su espacio privado.

Trato de dar el punto de vista de Sephiroth sobre el mundo, ya que en Crisis Core lo pintan como alguien satisfecho con lo que es, sólo miren su rostro en las escenas, sonríe varias veces, además de que todos lo consideran un héroe, se nota que es justo, amable y admirado por todos, eso sólo lo irradian las personas que han crecido bajo el cuidado y la guía de alguien que quiere verlos dar lo mejor de sí, y si en FFVII pierde la razón al enterarse de la verdad al grado de querer eliminar a todo, debió ser porque sintió que todos lo traicionaron, y la única forma de que te hieran tan profundamente es habiéndoles dado toda tu confianza y cariño.

-…-

**Reflexiones. Diario de un General.**

_Es de madrugada en el apartamento del General Sephiroth, lo vemos sentado en su cama tras haber regresado de una salida con sus amigos Angeal y Genesis, con motivo de celebrar su cumpleaños, y sostiene en sus manos un elegante diario forrado en piel negra con una discreta S grabada con metal plateado en una esquina, sujeto con cintas negras también de piel. Lo abre y toma una pluma de su mesilla de noche, pensando qué clase de cosas podría escribir en él, ya que Angeal le dijo que necesitaba sacar todo eso que llevaba dentro, pues guardarlo en su interior sólo le haría mal, y aunque ellos dos estaban más que dispuestos a escucharlo, habría temas que tal vez no quisiera compartir, que fueran sólo para sí mismo, pero que debía expresar de alguna manera, así como hechos importantes, ideas y reflexiones que quisiera recordar y un diario le ayudaría con todo ello._

_Finalmente se decide a escribir lo primero que le venga en mente, no piensa registrar hechos, ya ha tenido suficiente de registros de todo lo que ocurre con su cuerpo gracias a Hojo, y sus actividades tienen detalles de todo en la base de datos de Shinra y los medios, el resto está en manos de los Turks, alguien como él tiene poco espacio para la privacidad._

Día- … mi cumpleaños.

Bien, extraño regalo éste… Un Diario, Angeal me lo ha dado el día de hoy, Gen simplemente se río y dijo que eran cosas de chicas, que me vendría bien tener uno ya que cuido igual que una mujer mi cabello y apariencia personal… no veo que pueda tener de femenino cuidarse a uno mismo… en fin, los motivos de Ange parecen valer la pena el intento, aunque no se que pueda escribir. Creo que pondré lo que sea que se me venga a la mente. Gen dijo que las chicas ponen cursilerías; si lo piensas detenidamente a mi no me parece algo cursi, es algo así como tener alguien con quien hablar de lo que sea y no te va a arrojar algún comentario a la cara que no esperas. Jajaja! Vaya! Esto sí que es interesante, no importa lo que diga nadie me reprocha, ni me juzga, es excelente! Ni siquiera tengo que preocuparme por lo que penarán de mí, aquí puedo reír libremente, llorar o gritar y nadie lo sabrá… nadie … sigue siendo como en el laboratorio, hablando conmigo mismo… solo… al fin y al cabo, solo.

Si Hojo se entera de esto seguro lo leería y lo agregaría a mi perfil psicológico... de que me sirve ser General de toda la armada de Shinra, si no puedo siquiera evadir sus exámenes médicos, ¡Los odio! … pero son por mi bien y por la tranquilidad mental de mi padre… me pregunto ¿qué dirían Ange y Gen si supieran que es mi padre? … No me atrevo a decírselos. Sí, es excéntrico, cínico, cruel y egoísta pero… no todos tienen padres perfectos, el mío es un genio científico, es diferente a los demás… y eso te aparta de todos… sólo te deja dos caminos: hacer lo que te plazca sin importar nadie o fingir que eres uno de ellos, aunque los rasgos de diferencia siguen ahí la gente hace que no los ve, los ignora o los califica como "parte de la personalidad". A veces me gustaría ser como él en ése aspecto… es tan libre! Pero hiere a muchos con su libertad, hasta cierto punto Genesis es igual, y es algo que envidio en ambos… Angeal por su parte, finge que es como todos… y tiene muchos amigos, eso me agrada, después de vivir tanto tiempo aislado, era de esperarse que alguien como yo optara por fingir también, para que me aceptaran… ¿qué más podía hacer? Ya de por sí mi apariencia es totalmente diferente… Hojo me dijo una vez cuando era niño que me parecía a mi madre, sobre todo mi cabello… por eso lo cuido tanto, aunque es muy incómodo es todo lo que tengo que me conecta con mi madre… eso es algo que tampoco le diré a nadie, dejaré que piensen lo que quieran al respecto. Mi cuerpo es lo único que sé de mi madre, Hojo nunca volvió a comentar nada sobre ella, sólo decía que era especial y por tanto yo también era especial. Esas simples palabras "eres especial, no te compares con el resto de los vulgares humanos", son su manera de decirme que me quiere, y me cuida a su modo… siempre verifica mi salud, al menor signo de algo me hace todo tipo de exámenes, me pregunta cómo me siento… le he dicho más de una vez que con tanto examen me siento como uno de sus experimentos… que estoy bien y que no se preocupe, pero la contestación es igual "no es que me preocupe, simplemente debo verificar tu estado. Además si sabes que doy seguimiento exhaustivo de cualquiera de mis experimentos, no puedes esperar que haga menos averiguaciones contigo, uno nunca sabe que puede ocurrir con algo tan especial como tú.", cada vez que me lo dice no puedo evitar un esbozo de sonrisa y pensar que aunque lo niegue realmente se preocupa por mí, así que lo menos que puedo hacer por el viejo es dejar que esté tranquilo y me haga tantos chequeos como quiera, ni siquiera deja que sus ayudantes lo hagan, siempre insiste en hacer todo personalmente… lo cual es peor para mí, es un médico horrible! Puede curar lo que sea pero no importa lo que haga siempre duele, no tiene tacto, y terminas saliendo con dolores y marcas que no tenías al entrar… afortunadamente se dedicó a la investigación y no a la atención médica… pero con todos sus defectos lo quiero, además es la única familia que tengo…

Bien, eso es todo por hoy, mañana inicia la semana y debo levantarme temprano para ir a la oficina… con el Presidente de vacaciones todos debemos estar en nuestros puestos para dirigir en su ausencia… Maldito Rufus! Debería hacer su trabajo él mismo y no echárselo a quienes ya tenemos suficiente con el propio.

_Sephiroth cerró su diario y lo colocó en el cajón de la mesilla, se puso la pijama, cepilló su cabello, se acostó y apagó la luz, mientras sonreía para si mismo pensando en lo afortunado que era en tener un padre que se preocupara tanto por él, viéndolo así no entendía porque nadie lo quería, simplemente no lograban comprender a alguien tan brillante, pero era su papá y eso lo colocaba en una posición vulnerable si alguien quisiera tomar represalias contra el Gran General… así que era mejor guardarlo en secreto._

-…-

Ok, con esto empiezo mi primer fanfic, espero que les guste. Los capítulos serán cortos pues son entradas de un diario, así que puede ocurrir de todo…

Por favor comentarios °^-^°


	2. Capítulo 2- Día: a quién le importa!

¡Hola de nuevo! perdón por el largo tiempo, pero ya les dejo un nuevo capítulo (si se le puede llamar así :))

_..._

_Por la noche, llega el General a su apartamento dando grandes zancadas que provocan a su abrigo ondear ligeramente a pesar de su peso y de la rigidez de la piel, tremendamente molesto (aunque mantiene en su semblante la expresión en blanco) delatado por el fulgor de la mako en sus ojos, abre la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria, entra como tormenta y casi quisiera cerrarla de un portazo pero tiene que esperar a que se deslice con el automático, ya cerrada recarga la frente en el frío metal pero no aplaca el calor que el enojo le provoca, sin pensarlo levanta el puño y le da un golpe mientras suelta un gruñido apenas audible y aprieta los dientes._

_Da media vuelta y comienza a quitarse (casi arrancarse) las hombreras, guantes, abrigo y cinturón conforme se dirige a su habitación donde se termina de deshacer de su ropa y se mete a la ducha, tras un rato sale ya un poco más calmado pero aun visiblemente molesto, se arroja sobre la cama y al girar la cabeza ve su pequeña libreta olvidada sobre la mesilla, recuerda las palabras de Angeal sobre sacar lo tienes dentro, así que la toma y comienza a escribir._

Dia: a quien le importa!

¡¿Qué le pasa a la gente?! ¿Qué nunca han visto a una persona albina en su vida o qué?, es un fastidio escuchar siempre lo mismo:

_ "¿Ya viste su cabello? Que extraño color!, y tiene la piel tan blanca, pero los ojos son lo más raro!" _

me dan ganas de contestarles algo, pero sólo puedo apretar los puños y quedarme callado, que les importa!

A la mejor no tengo un albinismo tan marcado por eso mi cabello esta medio gris y mis pestañas son casi negras, es el color que heredé de Hojo no? afortunadamente me han puesto mako desde niño así mis ojos son verdes y no rojos, lástima que un efecto secundario de la exposición tan prolongada sea la verticalidad de mis pupilas, pero no soy un "híbrido gatuno" como me llamó Génesis alguna vez, soy un albino como cualquier otro! … pero bien dice Hojo, sólo son gente estúpida, inculta e ignorante que no hace nada por salir de la profundidad de su abismo intelectual… aun así no dejan de fastidiarme.

Pero cada vez que le expreso mi enojo durante mis revisiones o cuando voy a verlo me vuelve a decir "_mi niño hay que ser amable con los idiotas, después de todo no pulverizamos a las rocas por no tener cerebro, las usamos para construir algo útil y beneficiarnos"_… de verdad no sé de dónde saca la paciencia para lidiar con esto cada día de su vida, pero lo admiro por hacerlo… aunque eso no le quita que sea una masa de complejos andante… bueno nadie es perfecto.

Por ello siempre he seguido sus sabios consejos y me han traído hasta ésta posición donde puedo hacer una diferencia para mejorar la vida de las personas, así como él le ha dado tantos avances científicos al mundo que han permitido beneficiar a tantos, no cabe duda que es un genio incomprendido, por ejemplo el programa SOLDADO no sería lo que es hoy sin su investigación, me alegra ser parte de la misma, no puedo reprocharle el que me haya utilizado como sujeto de experimentación, debió ser algo muy duro hacerlo con su propio hijo, pero como genio que es todo lo tenía previsto y ha funcionado perfectamente bien, la mejora física es incomparable a la de los otros SOLDADOS, soy la prueba viviente de la seguridad de la mako, mis sentidos, agilidad, fuerza, etc., sólo han mejorado con los años con mínimos efectos secundarios como mis pupilas, pero es simple estética, si todos los SOLDADOS del programa tuvieran tantos años como yo de inyecciones de mako tarde o temprano tendrán pupilas como las mías… lo que dudo que ocurra ahora, ya que será demasiado mayores para cuando eso ocurriera y para entonces ya estarán probablemente retirados del servicio.

Habrá que empezar en niños que quieran enrolarse en SOLDADO, pero sólo aprobarán esa fase cuando comprueben conmigo que mi cuerpo no tuvo afectaciones mayores, así que he de mantenerme vivo y sano a toda costa… siempre en la cima de todo necesito ser PERFECTO, así que supongo que tiene su lado bueno el hacer trabajos para todos los departamentos, que torpes son creyendo que con eso me fastidian Jajaja! Sólo me ayudan a mantenerme al día del funcionamiento de la Compañía y de sus proyectos… creen que soy tan tonto como cualquiera, que no recuerdo todo lo que me enseñaron de niño… mfhhh aun podría recitar la biblioteca entera… pero no hace falta que nadie se entere. Ni Gen leyendo diario Loveless, creo que lo puedo transcribir del fin al inicio sin cometer ni una falta… a veces es fastidioso tener una mente como la mía…

Ok, ya me siento mejor, esto de escribir y sacar las cosas si funciona… tal vez le de algún agradecimiento a Angeal que no sea muy obvio claro.

_Respira hondo se da la vuelta, jala las cobijas perezosamente y se queda dormido. _


	3. Capítulo 3- Día: de un pasado remoto

Estoy de patrulla en Wutai, y debo admitir que luce diferente a mis recuerdos de los días en las campañas de sometimiento. Estuve tan concentrado en el diseño de estrategias, comandar a las tropas y la batalla en si, que nunca me detuve a observar el fantástico paisaje que ofrece esta hermosa ciudad que se antoja congelada en el tiempo, su gente, vestimenta, costumbres e inclusive sus creencias parecen sacadas de los libros de historia.

Hoy he vuelto a escuchar un calificativo que en raras ocasiones es pronunciado con la entonación particular de éste lugar: "Demonio"; la manera en qué lo dicen pareciera como si en verdad creyeran que eso es lo que soy. Incluso algunas mujeres ancianas ocultan a los niños pequeños tras ellas a mi paso, puedo oír los comentarios que susurran a lo lejos por mi sentido magnificado y cuando dirijo la mirada hacia ellos se quedan helados, atónitos e incrédulos viéndome con odio y miedo cuando por señas les hago saber que los escucho.

A causa de estas mismas creencias han llegado hasta mí ofrendas para que no lastime a sus familias o para que libere las almas de guerreros caídos bajo mi espada, principalmente; por ejemplo el primer obsequio fue un sencillo conjunto de seda negra cuyo único adorno era una mascada de finos dibujos en tonos grises que hacía las veces de cinturón, y un cesto con semillas y frutos de la región. Los alimentos los envié a las tropas y usé la ropa para salir a cenar. Apenas se supo que salí con él, no tardaron en llegar muchos más, y supe que equivalía a tácitamente dar mi aprobación a sus peticiones, la comida fue reemplazada por vestidos, accesorios y en ocasiones joyería; Génesis seguramente querrá quedarse con algo o intentará venir... ya quiero ver la expresión que pondrá.

Aún me parece imposible tanta superstición pero puede resultar muy ventajoso tácticamente, el temor a lo sobrenatural los mantiene bajo control muy fácilmente. Basta oír lo que murmuró el dirigente del consejo de ancianos:

_...no te burles de quienes le temen porque ése es sin duda de la raza de los demonios, es como en la leyenda de la calamidad que vino del cielo, y sólo puede traer muerte, dolor y destrucción. Ahora que lo hemos visto actuar y sabiendo que está al lado de Shinra sólo nos queda evitar su ira, o pereceremos igual que los hijos de Gaia. Si al menos hubiera un Cetra, sabría que hacer ..._

Que tonterías hablan, pero a la vez que me siento orgulloso y de algún modo alabado (si Angeal diría que es algo… bueno MUY retorcido pensar así), no dejo de sentir cierto ¿dolor? No sé definirlo, pero quisiera hacerles saber que se den cuenta que no soy un demonio, soy solo humano... especial por la Mako, pero al final tan humano como cualquiera de ellos. Sin embargo es mejor que piensen como lo hacen, eso facilita el control y evita las batallas innecesarias, sin vidas perdidas es mejor, lo que YO pueda o no sentir no es relevante. Debo dejarme de estúpidos sentimentalismos, soy El General y debo cumplir con mi papel.


	4. Capítulo 4- Día: de los veteranos

Hoy me ha quedado claro que hay conocimiento que no se puede adquirir más que mediante la experiencia, por lo general los eventos sociales a los que debo asistir son ociosos y sin provecho utilitario, pero éste fue distinto, creí que sería de lo más aburrido estar entre todos esos veteranos retirados, pero afortunadamente me equivoqué, cuando dejé de tomarlos por ancianos cuya mente estaría tan decrépita como su físico y comencé a analizar lo que decían, lo que ocurría era que ellos son sus memorias!, todo está ahí son las crónicas de los eventos pasados y la manera en que miran los presentes basándose en lo ya vivido es impresionante, aunque es difícil entenderlos porque parecen entender algo que no están hablando, son ideas detrás de las palabras que sólo ellos comprenden con la facilidad de quien lo ha vivido, y para los demás es tan complicado captar, no obstante quedé fascinado tras escuchar a varios durante algunas horas y vivirlo a través de sus historias, pude acceder a ese entendimiento no hablado.

Comprendí que quienes no escuchan a sus ancianos están condenados a repetir los errores una y otra vez y avanzar demasiado despacio y dolorosamente.

Aunque he de admitir que hay algo que me incomoda, "Cetra" la palabra la dijo la anciana de Wutai y la escuché de nuevo en labios de uno de los más antiguos veteranos, pero no dijo nada más al respecto aún cuando lo indagué, dijo que no sabía y aunque lo supiera no lo diría, es información clasificada.

Nota: Averiguar sobre los Cetra.- Análisis de los motivos por los que toda una raza desapareció y confrontarlos con nuestra actualidad.

-Buscar en la biblioteca

-indagar con cuidado en los diferentes departamentos

-referir el tema a Génesis, nunca se sabe todo lo que guarda en esa cabeza suya.

-Instigar al cachorrito a ver si averigua algo en mi lugar


	5. Capítulo 5- Día: Infructuoso

Así que tras tanto tiempo no se ha conseguido nada más que información suelta, algunos mitos y leyendas, cuentos para asustar a los niños y chismes sobre casi todo el mundo… Qué desperdicio!

Me pregunto si mi padre sabrá algo? … seguro que sí, él siempre sabe todo… pero no me dice nada si lo considera irrelevante… bueno supongo que no pierdo nada con intentar preguntarle… lo haré mañana después de mi examen anual, espero que me queden fuerzas para preguntar o siquiera recordar que quiero saber…

…Aaargh! No,no,no,no…. No quiero ni pensar en mañana! Realmente estoy aterrado, el examen anual es horrible, brutal, inhumano? …No, no debo quitarme esa idea de la cabeza, no es inhumano! Mi padre jamás haría algo que me dañara, y me explicó hace mucho tiempo el porque lo hacemos, si, será mi recordatorio para leer mañana:

- Si nadie estudia los efectos internos de la exposición prolongada a la mako, no sabremos el límite de aplicación.-

- No todo se ve en las imágenes producidas por los aparatos, es necesario revisar órgano por órgano.

- Mi habilidad para sanar me permite recuperarme más rápido que nadie, así que cinco días en cama no me van a matar, me reportarán enfermo.

Ok, mentalízate, relájate que necesitas descansar lo mejor posible para estar en forma mañana.


	6. Capítulo 6- Día: ----

Quisiera llamar a alguien, que vengan a verme, saber que alguien se preocupa por mí, por como estoy… pero sé que no están aquí todos están en alguna misión, así se planeó el calendario para que nadie interfiera... pero...

Me duele, duele demasiado, quiero gritar y no puedo … simplemente no me atrevo … no sé que me lo impide: el orgullo, el temor al dolor que le sigue, el no preocupar demasiado a alguien, no sé, tal vez sea todo junto…

Estoy cansado, muy cansado, ojalá pudiera desmayarme o dormir … lo que sea con tal de no sentir este dolor…

No me importan los demás! ¿porque no otros en vez de mí? … ya no más, ya no… por favor papá, déjame ya! si me siento mal te juro que serás el primero al que se lo diga, pero para esto por favor, te lo suplico… desearía que escucharas estos pensamientos, que leyeras mi diario cuando no te vea porque jamás los diré en voz alta, nunca pediré clemencia, ni mostraré debilidad porque sé que sólo lo haría más doloroso para ambos, necesitas saber que estoy bien, y yo necesito saber que tu estas en paz sabiendo que no me pasa nada, el resto del mundo necesita saber que pueden contar conmigo siempre, que éstos días sólo tengo un resfriado y he de guardar reposo, sin visitas para que no se contagien…

Alguien venga a verme, no quiero estar solo, sólo abrácenme y déjenme llorar hasta caer dormido…


	7. Capítulo 7- Día: de estupidez

Día: de estupidez

Finalmente Angeal me llamó por teléfono para saber cómo estoy, si necesito algo o de nuevo insistir en venir a visitarme ya que me encuentro enfermo, y ¿qué fue lo que hice? Estupideces como siempre: "Gracias por tu preocupación Angeal, pero tú y Génesis saben perfectamente que no tengo un resfriado como indica el estatus oficial, sólo es ésta maldita alergia… pero estoy bien, ya sabes que siempre termino en cama a inicios de primavera, y de verdad lo menos que necesito es que alguien entre a mi departamento portando toda clase de partículas del exterior, ya bastante tengo con las que entran y las pocas que arrastra el personal médico que viene a verme", un repentino ataque de dolor casi me delata, pero fui capaz de hacerlo pasar por algo tan normal como un estornudo contenido. A veces podría jurar que Ange tiene un sexto sentido sobre lo que nos pasa a Génesis y a mi, pues insiste tanto en venir que casi sucumbo a la tentación de su compañía, aunque jamás lo haría. No deben verme en éste miserable estado, no soy un niño que requiere cuidados por mucho que lo quiera, aunque tal vez me excedí un poco ésta vez para cortar tanta insistencia de venir a verme. Así que:

NOTA: En cuanto esté en la oficina llevarle un café a Angeal y a Gënesis como ofrenda de paz y NO volver a llamarle Teniente Hewley en asuntos personales, es preferible gritarle que recordarle la cadena de mando.

… Pociones y magia, no imagino mi vida sin ellas, te hacen mejorar tan rápido que con unas pocas horas de descanso y sueño profundo ya casi no siento ningún dolor, si no hago mucho esfuerzo claro. Al menos ya me puedo levantar de la cama con facilidad. Dos días más y regresaré a mis actividades normales.

Vaya, esto de estar encerrado me obliga a entretenerme en formas extrañas, como escribiendo en este diario más de una vez al día… aunque tampoco es que tenga muchas opciones.

Preferí no dejarlo para después y envié un mensaje a sus PHS con un simple "Perdón", como era de esperarse Angeal me contestó con un "No hay problema, yo también te presioné demasiado. Descansa y recupérate pronto", mientras que Gen me llamó para hacerme un recordatorio poco amable de todas las generaciones de mis antepasados, que culminó con un "y ni creas que vuelvo a aceptar una **** disculpa tan **** por PHS, **** Seph!. Me oíste **** gato!" y colgó. Debo decir que sólo pude sonreír, y mandarle otro mensaje a su PHS "Si", es tan divertido molestarlo, sabía que volvería a llamarme totalmente encolerizado con una amplia lección de léxico y mil maneras de expresar afirmación, para inmediatamente volver a colgar. Quiero verlos pronto.


End file.
